When installing aluminum or vinyl siding on a building, aluminum caps are also installed over the window frames and the eaves of the building. In many cases, cornices and friezes are also installed above the windows and doors to further decorate the building. While some decorative mouldings can be purchased prefab, most installers prefer to form the aluminum covers onsite using a portable sheet metal bender. However, the bending of sheet metal represents a challenge, especially to the novice or the apprentice in the trade and sometimes large amount of material and time can be wasted before quality work is obtained.
The known sheet metal benders are sold without stopper to limit the movement of their aprons to a specific angle. The frequent users of sheet metal benders eventually develop a skill for judging the working of the apron to obtain the desired angle, taking into consideration the material thickness and the amount of spring back. However, even the experienced tradesmen must remove the workpiece from the bender once or twice, measure the angle at several places along the bend, and put the workpiece back into the bender to readjust the angle of the bend.
It is believed that the prior art is generally short of suggestion with regards to controlling the movement of the apron of a sheet metal bender to obtain the desired bend at the first time. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a tool kit that may be used by aluminum siding installers to facilitate their work.